Philip Potter
Philip Damocles Potter (b. 3 December) is a British-American half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the youngest child born to the late Nicodemus Potter and his former partner Lydia Brennan (née Newman). He is also the younger brother of Persia, the stepson of George Brennan and the stepbrother of Harrison and Toby. His godfather was the late Jedidiah Leander. Considered to be one of the most intemperate Potters, Philip's rash exploits and popularity among his wider generation whilst growing up have ultimately led to his regard as a figure of teenage disillusionment and social gaeity. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Philip was Sorted into Hufflepuff House on account of his exultant and fun-loving personality. He quickly became a close friend and confidante to his first cousin Mallory Potter. Throughout his school years, Philip cultivated a reputation as a hedonist and avid partygoer, infamous for his drunken antics and foolhardy approach to magic. His enthusiasm and benevolent nature have also had him marked as one of the most altruistic members of his family. Despite his desire to do his parents proud, Philip performed poorly in his studies, demonstrating more of a creative virtuosity that manifested itself through pastimes such as music. He was a member of Dumbledore's Army and briefly Slug Club, as well as Orchestra and the student-founded band Hi-Jinx. Philip's path throughout adolescence was marked mainly by the his excessive self-indulgence and his turbulent relationship with Urya Quint. Having been deeply impacted by a life spent in the public eye, he came to soothe his personal inadequacies with a mixture of alcohol and immoderation. This self-destructive behaviour acted as the catalyst for many incidents, including frequent health issues, the Hufflepuff Basement fire, the accident at 59 Diagon Alley, and a number of other legal affairs that consequently diminished his stance in the eyes of the media. Following Hogwarts, Philip married Urya, with whom he had their son Elliot. Gambling habits left the family in a state of penury and Philip was soon forced into the role of a single father in the wake of Urya's abandonment, streaming through a range of careers whilst fuelling his alcohol dependency. After Elliot's grapple with his mental health, Philip was compelled to finally achieve sobriety, thus leading him to live a lengthy life in which he saw his family expand to accommodate three grandchildren. Alongside his sales career at Leander Broomsticks, his advocacy of life skills training in order to aid addiction prevention drastically helped in combating stigma against substance abuse within the wizarding world. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * English oak wand: Philip's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning his magical education. It was ten and a quarter inches long, brittle and made of English oak wood with a unicorn tail hair core. English oak wands are considered incredibly loyal and demanding of partners who represent strength, courage and fidelity. Less well-known is the propensity for owners of English oak wands to have powerful intuition, and an affinity with magic of the natural world, with the creatures and plants that are necessary to wizardkind for both magic and pleasure. Relationships Family Parents Persia Potter Urya Quint Son Brennan family Flume family Quint family Jamie Jordan Etymology Philip is a Greek baby name, meaning "lover of horses". Famous Philips include King Philip of Macedon, who was the father of Alexander the Great, and Philip, one of Christ's apostles in the Bible. Damocles is the Latinised form of the Greek name Δαμοκλης (Damokles), which was derived from δαμος (damos) "the people", a Doric Greek variant of δημος (demos), and κλεος (kleos) "glory". In Greek legend Damocles was a member of the court of Dionysius the Elder, the king of Syracuse. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Pip_11.jpg Pip_6.jpg Pip_3.jpg Pip_13.png Pip_12.png Pip_7.jpg Pip 14.png Pip_2.jpg Pip_5.jpg Pip_15.png Pip_16.png Pip_17.png Category:Fourth Generation Category:Activists Category:Brennan family Category:Criminals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:Hi-Jinx Category:Hufflepuff Category:Leander Broomsticks Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Musicians Category:Newman family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Quint family Category:S.P.A.D Category:Slug Club Category:Tutored Students Category:Underage Magic Category:Widowed Individuals